


Waking Moments

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, But Alec loves him, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus has insecurities too, No Real Angst, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: The night after the party and small insecurities rise, but despite having just got back together, Alec's feelings never changed.





	Waking Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone while I was waiting to get my blood drawn, so there might be a few missed capitalizations. I’m waiting to eat right now, ‘cause I’m having weight problems, but I figured I’d post this.

Magnus stared worried at him as they say next to each other on the couch.  

They had gotten back from the party less than a half n hour ago, the excitement of being back together and the nerves from fighting had made him extremely tired, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He rested his head against the crook in Alec’s neck, trying to internally hype himself up enough to ask Alec if he wanted to stay for the night, just to sleep of course, but each time the words failed him. 

“Alexander…“

He could feel the hazel eyes gaze down at him, and the hand that had been stroking his shoulder stopped.  

"Yeah, babe?”

He hid a smile. 

“I’m falling asleep,” he mumbled. 

Alec huffed a small laugh.

“Do you want to move to the bed? I’m sure it’ll be more comfortable.”

Magnus looked up at him, his eyes shined. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to move to fast.”

Alec smiled at him. “I mean just sleeping, I don’t think either of us feel like doing anything tonight. but I’m not going to push you, if you want me to leave, I will." 

Magnus shook his head. "that would be really nice…” They kissed. “You coming and sleeping with me, not leaving.”

—-

Alec stared over at the sleeping man next to him, his eyes glazed with fondness. Sunlight peered through the curtains, giving the room a yellow hue. 

He brushed the stray hairs away from Magnus’ face, muttering soft words of affection. Magnus smiled tiredly at him. 

“Good morning, love”

“Hey…”

Magnus raised a dark eyebrow at him, rolling over so he was resting his forehead against Alec’s thigh. 

“You look so beautiful right now.” Alec whispered, staring down at the hooded yellow cat eyes. 

“Hmm,” Magnus reached up, stroking his cheek gently. “as do you, darling." 

"I love you so much, Magnus.”

Magnus left out a small sound, blinking tiredly up at him with wet eyes. 

“I love you too,” he pushed himself up and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “so, so much.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know, it means the world to me!! <3
> 
> If you've got requests or anything, come shout at me at https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you guys!!! It'd mean a lot! <3 (I do post a lot of anti stuff, but I do tag everything, so if you've got those filtered, you won't see it ;) )


End file.
